1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sleeve containers of pasteboard material of the "snap-erected" type known and widely in use in the fast food industry and is believed to be best exemplified by art such as Struble U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,430; Goldsholl U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,293; Mendez U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,157; and Buttery et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,897. Because of the competitive nature of the fast food industry, packaging technology has developed rapidly over the last twenty years. The emphasis has continuously been on speedy operation, ease of use, neatness and attractiveness among numerous other desiderata in the packaging technology insofar as the fast food industry the correlative expression. Not mentioned above, but not to be forgotten is the further desideratum of cost in the packaging medium to be used in the industry.
With the above points in mind it may be readily conceded that each of the cited prior art patents discloses a container that is neat and attractive. The characteristics of the prior art containers insofar as their ease of use and propensity toward speedy operation depend on various parameters as type of operation, whether manual or automated, whether individual or assembly line operation, and variations and combinations thereof. As to the cost aspect of a container, this can be frequently envisioned once the design is disclosed. One criterion upon which economy may be realized is the relative simplicity of the device. In other words, the simpler the design, the lesser will be its cost of manufacture.